Sweetest Moments
by ChocoBerryxo
Summary: Yes, this is related to 'How Sweet'.There are moments that are sweet, romantic, happy, sad and many more. Fluffiness! Sweetest momments! -daydreams- A/N: I'll onli update if I have any sweet ideas! multi pairings! Sorrie for my bad summary!
1. Graire I left my heart in your house

_**Sweetness Moments**_

_**Chapter 1: I left my heart in your house**_

_Gray and Claire are having a date at Claire's house. They are great friends and Gray started to have feelings for her. (A/N: Gray and Claire aren't boyfriend and girlfriend yet.)_

_Soon, it was time for Gray to go. They said their goodbyes._

_Gray started walking back to the inn but he's walking back to Claire's house._

_Now he is at Claire's door._

**KNOCK. KNOCK.**

"Wait a minute!" Claire shouted

_Claire opened the door_

"Oh! Gray why are you here?" Claire asked looking surprised

"I left something…" Gray said calmly

"Really? I'll look it for you. What is it?" Claire offered

"I left my heart in your house." Gray replied

"Okay let me search for it…" Claire said turning around to search for Gray's 'Heart'

Gray smiled

"Wait! You left your heart in my house?" Claire said turning back to Gray

"Yes. I left my heart in your house." Gray told her

"What does that suppose to mean?" Claire asked

Gray went nearer to Claire, eye to eye, mouth to mouth and Claire is blushing, her cheeks turned pinkish. Gray kissed her and Claire kissed him back.

"I love you, Claire." Gray said smiling

"I love you too." Claire said blushing

Gray bent down on his left knee pulling out a blue feather

"Will you marry me?" Gray asked

Claire hit his head hard

"Ouch! What was that for?" Gray yelled

"You are stupid! Of course I'll marry you!" Claire said as tears started rolling down for joy

Gray stood up and hugged her

_**A week later…**_

"You may now kiss the bride." Carter said smiling

Gray went nearer to Claire and they kissed

Everybody cheered and clapped

"Hooray for the new lovely couples!" Ann shouted

"Congratulations you two!" Carter said

"Thank you everyone!" Gray and Claire said happily

"Now let's celebrate!" Karen shouted

"To the inn everyone!" Kai shouted pointing to the church's door

Claire rushed down

"Whoa! Stop there, Claire!" Cliff said stopping Claire

"Why?" Claire questioned him

"Your groom needs to carry you to the inn." Cliff replied

Claire and Gray laughed. Gray came to Claire and carried her to the inn

_They lived happily ever after…_

The End

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

I hope you liked it! Please review! Chapter 2? I'm not yet sure…I'll came out of something sweet. Okie?

-Ruthie


	2. Skyire I've fallen for you jus the song

_Hello everyone!_

_I just thought of this._

_Hope you like it! ^_^_

_**Sweetness Moments Chapter 2:**_

_**I've fallen for you(just the song)**_

_**Skye x Claire **_

What is this I'm feeling  
I just can't explain  
When you're near  
I'm just not the same  
I'm trying to hide it  
Try not to show it  
It's crazy  
How could it be

I've fallen for you  
Finally, my heart gave in  
And now I'm fallen in love with you  
I finally know how it feels

When you said hello fair maiden  
I looked in your eyes  
Suddenly, I felt good inside me  
Is this really happening  
Or am I just dreaming  
I guess, it has to be true  
I can't believe it

I've fallen for you  
Finally, my heart gave in  
And now I'm fallen in love with you  
I finally know how it feels  
So this is love

Doesn't matter where I am  
Thoughts of you still linger in my mind  
No matter what time of day  
I've really, really  
Fallen for you

I've fallen for you  
Finally, my heart gave in  
And I'm fallen in love  
I finally know how it feels  
I've fallen for you  
Finally, my heart gave in  
And I've fallen in love  
I finally know how it feels  
So this is love

_What do you think of it? I'll make the one shot soon and maybe a song for what Skye feels?_

_To make things clearer if you don't get it._

_Claire has never been in love before until she met Skye so she sings this song about what she feels._

_Hope ya like it!_


	3. Skyire,Kaire& Rock x Claire

A/N: Sorry for not updating anything yet but I'll update soon! But after my exams… I could not touch my laptop and my mom asked my dad to hide it in his office T_T (for a very long time! I hope I get it back soon. BTW I'm using my brother's laptop secretly.) I actually have written My Heart and CCLMT (Claire and Charisse's Life in Mineral Town) their new chapter but in paper. Hope this short one-shot will make you wait!

Sweetness Moments

Cute pick up lines

Skyire, Kaire and 

Rock x Claire

Part 1

"Hey Claire, if I kiss you will slap me?" Kai asked

"Of course!" Claire yelled

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

"Fair maiden, I want to steal your heart." Skye said

"If you can, Skye!" Claire replied with her cheerful smile

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Claire?" Skye asked

"Yea, Skye?" Claire replied

"Can I have directions?" Skye asked

"Sure! To where?" Claire replied

"To your heart." Skye said firmly

Claire just blushed

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Your eyes are blue, like the ocean. And baby I'm lost at sea." Rock said

"Very funny, Rock!" Claire replied but blushing

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Ouch! My tooth hurts!" Kai yelled

"Let's to the dentist!" Claire suggested

"Aren't you gonna ask me why my tooth hurts?" Kai replied

"Oh yeah! Why?" Claire asked

"Because you are so sweet!" Kai replied

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Hey Claire!" Rock greeted

"Hello, Rock!" Claire said

"I hope you know CPR, Claire because you take my breath away!" Rock said

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

"Claire can I ask you something?" Skye asked

"Ok." Claire said

"Is it a sin that you stole my heart?" Skye asked

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

"Oh my god! Where are your wings?" Kai asked

"What wings, Kai?????" Claire looked confused

"I know an angel when I see one!" Kai said

"Is it one of your pick up lines again?" Claire said

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

"Do you know what I did last night?" Skye asked

"Um…You tried to steal things?" Claire asked

"No. I looked up at the stars, and matched each one with a reason why I love you." Skye replied

Claire went blushing

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

"Do you believe in first sight, or should I walk by again?" Rock questioned

"Yea, I believe in first sight, Rock." Claire answered

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

"I'm leaving!" Claire shouted

"Aren't you forgetting something, Claire?" Kai asked

"What?" Claire asked

"Me!" Kai shouted

"Very funny! Hahaha!" Claire replied

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._


	4. Skyire,Kaire& RockxClaire prt2

"I must be a snowflake." Kai told Claire

"Why? It's not even winter, Kai…" Claire sighed

"Because I'm falling for you." Kai said smiling

Claire blushed, "You and your silly pick up lines…"

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

"Will you help me study?" Skye asked

Claire chuckled, "Study? You are a thief! What do you need to study?"

Skye smiled. "Everything about you."

"Sure!" pause. "What!"

Skye smiled at the lady

Claire blushed

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

"Did it hurt?" Rock asked

"Did hurt what?" Claire asked back

"When you fall from heaven!" Rock replied with his heart warming smile

Claire punched his arm lightly

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

"Ouch!"

"What happened to you, Kai?" Claire asked worriedly

"I think cupid hit me with one his arrows cause I fell in love at first site!" Kai replied

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

"If I had to choose between you between breathing and loving you." Skye started

"What will you choose?" Claire asked

"I'd take my last breath away to just say I love you." Skye replied

Claire was blushing, "That's so sweet!"

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

"Babe, if I had a rose for every time I thought of you, I would be walking in an endless garden." Rock said

"Really?" Claire replied

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

"Hey Claire!" Kai greeted

"Hi Kai!" Claire replied with her cheerful smile

"I just thought that you deserve to be told that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!" Kai said

Claire stood staring at Kai speechless.

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

Skye went to Claire's house for a visit

"Hi Skye!" Claire said cheerfully

"Hey!" Skye said but not smiling

"Are you having a bad day?" Claire looking upset

"I had earlier. Could you smile, princess? To brighten my day?" Skye asked

Claire smiled

"Feeling better?" Claire asked

Skye chuckled, "Much better! Thanks!"

Claire smiled, "You're Welcome."

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

"I lost my teddy bear…" Rock said sadly

Claire laughed, "You have a teddy bear?"

"Can I sleep with you?" Rock asked

"Hell NO!" Claire shouted

Claire pause and started blushing, she mumbled softly, "Unless we are married…"

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

_A/n: Sorrie for not updating any of my story….I just don't feel writing them… I think I might delete them...but maybe be replaced by a new story…_


	5. He loves me He love me not

**Here's a very short, fluffy one-shot. **

**He love Me, he love me not**

"He loves me," rip. "He loves me not," rip. "He loves me-"

"Claire's been like this for an hour," Ann murmured, unable to tear her gaze away from the love-struck blond sitting on her porch, tearing out peddles from various flowers.

"Has she?" Gray inquired, examining the slowly growing pile of yellow, white, red, and blue peddles and at least 3 dozen green flower stems.

"-He loves me not," rip. "He loves me," rip. "He loves-"

"Is this the reason why she's growing flowers in her farm?" Karen finally asked.

"Dunno," Ann admitted. "But what I do know is, is that she did not wait to rip them apart after this idea struck her."

"He loves me not," rip.

"When do you think she'll stop?" Ann wondered, turning to face her blond friend.

"I don't know, but if we don't leave, we might be guilt-into cleaning up with her."

"Oh, good call. Let's go."

As the two made their way surreptitiously from their friend's property, they failed to notice a figure longingly staring at the blond and her pile of flowers, praying.

Gray shook his head and took out a red rose, similar to the many that loitered Claire's farm, about a quarter of them destroyed. "God, let the flowers tell her I love her..."

**FIN**

**REVIEW! Sorrie for not updating yet. My computer crashed and lost everything, I forgotten what I typed and all my story plans was in my computer.**

**I'll update soon. I promised. If I break the promised, I wonder what you'll do to me. Btw, I deleted most of my stories because I don't feel like continuing them.**


End file.
